Being Human: Of Mice and Wolfmen
"Of Mice and Wolfmen" is the ninth episode of season three of the US version of the supernatural drama series Being Human and the thirty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kelly Makin and written by Keto Shimizu. It first aired on Syfy on Monday, March 11th, 2013 at 9:00 pm. In this episode, Nora Sargeant befriends an older werewolf named Pete, who has a much sunnier disposition than Liam and invites him back to the house to meet Josh. Meanwhile, Aidan tries to come to terms with the fact that he only has a few days to live before the virus turns him into ash. He meets with Kenny for what he thinks will be the last time. Sally's condition continues to worsen and her appetite grows beyond that of simply stuffing her face with random household items. The worst is yet to come however as Nick succumbs to the ravages of being a flesh eater and attacks Zoe. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is rated TV-14. * The flashback scenes from this episode take place in Corwich, Massachusetts in the year 1779. * This is the second episode of Being Human directed by Kelly Makin. He previously directed "Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland". * This is the third episode of Being Human written by Keto Shimizu. He previously wrote "I'm So Lonesome I Could Die". * First appearance of Susanna and Isaac Waite; both appear in flashback. Susanna makes a chronologically earlier appearance in "For Those About to Rot". * First appearance of Pete the werewolf. He appears next in "For Those About to Rot". * This is the fourth appearance of Kat Neely. She appeared last in "Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland". * This is the eighth appearance of Zoe Gonzales, who only makes a cameo appearance in this episode. She appeared last in "Get Outta My Dreams, Get Into My Mouth". * This is the eleventh appearance of Nicholas Fenn. He appeared last in "Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland". * This is the fifth appearance of Kenny Fisher. He appeared last in "One Is Silver and the Other Pagan". * First appearance of Isaac Waite. He appears in flashback only. Isaac appears next in "Always a Bridesmaid, Never Alive". Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the 1937 John Steinbeck novel Of Mice and Men, which chronicles the journey of two men, George Milton and Lennie Small during the Great Depression. The book was first adapted into film in 1939 by Lewis Milestone. Ironically, the film version starred Lon Chaney, Jr. as Lennie. Chaney is best known for playing iconic werewolf character Larry Talbot in Universal's 1941 creature feature The Wolf Man. * Several references are made to Liam McLean in this episode. Liam is the father of the late werewolf twins, Connor and Brynn McLean. Connor McLean was killed by Aidan Waite in season two and Nora Sargeant killed Brynn off-panel in between seasons two and season three. Liam re-infected Josh with lycanthropy at the end of "Your Body Is a Condemned Wonderland". * Josh Levison refers to Kat Neely as a "muggle". A muggle is a phrase found in the Harry Potter series of young reader books by British author J.K. Rowling, and has also been referenced in the film adaptations of her works as well. A muggle is defined as someone who has no innate connection to mystical energy or to the ways of magic itself. Quotes * Josh Levison: I'm not sure how patients will react to being administered by a man with lesions on his face. .... * Zoe Gonzales: When you and Nick were... together, did he ever do anything... odd? He bit me. * Sally Malik: Okay, thank God. I thought you were about to go all Overshareus Maximus on me. Thank you for not doing that. Plus like, love bites are totally normal. * Zoe Gonzales: Yeah, I thought so. I even kind of liked it until... he broke the skin. * Sally Malik: He bit you that hard? Are you okay. * Zoe Gonzales: Yeah, I'm fine now. But Nick is always staring at me. He doesn't know I know, but even when I'm not looking, I can feel his gaze on me constantly. And it's not the sexy kind of staring. I'm getting scared. .... * Josh Levison: You sure I can't get you something? * Aidan Waite: A couple of blood whores would be nice. .... * Josh Levison: May I ask, what inspired you to invite one of our only "muggle" friends over during this particularly supernatural time? .... * Sally Malik: I ate a mouse. * Nick Fenn: Oh, thank God. * Sally Malik: Not the reaction I was expecting. .... * Aidan Waite: I am a monster. My youth is paid in blood. .... * Aidan Waite: There's a vaccine - of sorts. And I will tell you what helped me, but only if -- and I cannot stress to you enough - how much I will make you suffer, if you don't heed this warning. Only if you adhere to my conditions. .... * Aidan Waite: It's no secret that two of my friends are werewolves. Josh Levison and Nora Sargeant. The vaccine is werewolf blood. But Josh and Nora are off limits. There are a lot of wolves in town these days. It only takes a sip. No one has to die. But if I hear, or even suspect that there are vampires sniffing around my friends, I will tear your head off. .... * Aidan Waite: We shouldn't have to run from wolves anymore. .... * Sally Malik: I ate a mouse. * Aidan Waite: Really. * Sally Malik: It was just the one time, I swear! * Aidan Waite: I'm not judging. .... * Sally Malik: I got a second chance. I got one more opportunity that I was supposed to have -- than anyone is supposed to have. I lived while I could, but the price for hanging on is just too high. See also External Links Series links Episode links * * * * * * "Of Mice and Wolfmen at the Being Human Wiki"